The Air Nomads A Short Story
by AvatarKuruk
Summary: A short story about the fall of the Airbenders.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar characters, items, places etc.**

**-The Air Nomads-**

Shafts of musty morning light protruded through the clouds of smoke on the battlefield and the acrid stench of smoke hung in the air. Charred corpses of the monks lay on the ground, their skin dark and crackled by the flames of the Fire Nation. It was a macabre sight; the idyllic temple covered with broad burn-marks and remnants of catapult projectiles and the usually peaceful grounds were now coated with blood and waning fire. Through the smoke marched a line of warriors clad in crimson armor, the flame-shaped insignia of the Fire Nation inlaid on their chest-plates.

They marched in a rigid line, thousands of metallic footsteps echoed throughout the brisk mountain range. In the front marched Fire Lord Sozin, surrounded by the infamous Royal Procession. He was a daring man, for few Fire Lords would march through the front line in a full-fledged siege. But Sozin was no ordinary Fire Lord, and the Comet had increased his amazing powers ten-fold.

Out of one of the towers, an orange-clad Air Monk leapt lithely onto the ground, and with one swift strike of a staff, he sent a gust of powerful wind barreled towards the daring Fire Lord. But with one swing of his arm, an enormous blue wall of fire appeared and engulfed the gust of air, and then with one kick, the wall was sent shooting towards the doomed monk. Without a second glance, Sozin passed the monk's scorched remains.

_Where's Gyatso?_ Sozin wondered, he had heard great things about him from Roku, and was quite interested in meeting him, even a little nervous to be completely honest. But he knew the Nomad would stand no chance against him in his prime.

Then suddenly, there was a blur of orange, and a powerful blast of air whipped Sozin's age-worn face. He almost stumbled, but with one quick movement, the air crackled with lightning, and then a sharp bolt of electricity shot towards the orange Airbender. The monk evaded the move gracefully, and shot behinds him, striking a stone wall behind him and exploding in a blue bolt of light. Instantly he knew who the monk was, his face was just like the one in the paintings Roku had shown him so many times. This monk was Gyatso.

There was a flurry of movement, and electric-blue fire and a bolt of sharp air connected in the air, turning into a thick cloud of dark smoke. In a split second the old monk shot out of the cloud, his leg outstretched in a dangerous kick, a bolt of air ahead of it. Gyatso's foot connected with Sozin's face, the air messing up his carefully combed beard. Then the monk pounced off, digging into the Fire Lord's face and landing nimbly on the scorched ground.

Sozin recovered quickly and resumed his battle position, one arm outstretched, and the other puled back behind his head, his legs bowed in a deep stance. The Royal procession moved in, but Sozin put them off with a venomous glance to the side. Sozin studied the monk's face, and was surprised, he was much older than he had pictured, and more graceful than such an aged man usually would be. But he had little time to look at his face, for the Airbender leapt out, a burst of fire following him as Sozin shot his fist out, and pulled the other one back in, tense and ready for action. He repeated this strike many times, bolts of bright blue fire missing, one after another as the aged sage pounced off the walls of the mountain.

The battle was long and arduous, and bolts of lightning; blue fire and air flew around the battlefield, meeting at points, or missing and colliding with the ancient architecture, old carvings and paintings crumbling to dark dust. But soon someone had to take the upper hand, and this time, it was Sozin.

With one decisive blow, Sozin slipped his arm under Gyatso's, and twisted his hand forcefully. With a heavy thud, Gyatso fell to the ground, winded and stunned by the sudden blow. Then with one circular movement and a jab, a jagged tendril of ice-blue lightning sped to Gyatso's forehead. The monk's body fell limp and with a victorious grin, Sozin stood up and gestured for the army to turn. He grinned smugly. The Airbenders were dead.

Or so he thought.


End file.
